


For the Seductive and Magnetic Man

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cologne, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan finds a cologne ad on the floor with a sample scent that smells fantastic, so he has it basically attached to his nose for a while. Phil is confused at first, then amused, and then he gets an interesting idea...





	For the Seductive and Magnetic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the fantastic [imnotinclinedtomaturity](http://imnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com/) for betaing!

The flat was a complete disaster. Socks and papers were scattered everywhere, dirty plates were balanced precariously on all the furniture - the works.

Dan couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Phil had been gone for the last few days, visiting his family. In that time, Dan had managed to work through all of his usual boredom-ending routines, right up to the point of tidying. He had played video games, outlined video ideas, attempted several times to film, and gone on nearly endless tumblr odysseys. Now, he was just restless, a feeling that was compounded by the fact that Phil would be returning that evening. Since Dan had exhausted every other possible activity, his restlessness led to him finally dealing with tidying. 

A few hours into working through the piles of crap littering their flat, Dan’s eye caught on a small square of paper with a very attractive man printed on it. Curious enough to stall his tidying, Dan bent down and picked it up. 

_A cologne advert? I don’t remember getting this._

Dan flipped it over, looking to see who it was addressed to. It just said “current resident.” 

_We definitely don’t need it, so I guess I’ll just throw it away_ , Dan thought. He fanned himself with it for a moment as he thought about which pile to tackle next, then paused. _Oh my god, something smells amazing. What is it?_ He looked around until his eyes rested on the cologne advert in his hand. 

The model’s smolder greeted Dan’s confused gaze. 

Dan brought the advert closer to his face and sniffed carefully. An overwhelmingly masculine scent flooded his nostrils and he moaned.

 _Oh my god, this smells amazing. This is legitimately the best thing I’ve ever smelled._

He inhaled deeply, taking in the magnificent scent again, drowning himself in it. 

Tidying forgotten, Dan spent the next several minutes stood in the middle of the lounge of the flat, breathing deeply and swooning over a small piece of paper. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. Irritated at having to move the advert from his face, Dan took his phone out of his pocket and answered without looking. 

“Hello?” he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. 

“Dan! I’m almost back to the flat!” Phil replied cheerily into the phone. 

“Oh! Great, I’ll see you soon, then.” Dan smiled, happy that Phil was nearly home. “We don’t really have any food ready right now and I can’t be assed to cook tonight, so I’m just gonna call for some Indian takeaway, if that’s alright with you?”

“Sounds fantastic. You know what I like, so I’ll let you handle it.”

They hung up and Dan fetched the takeaway menu from the junk drawer. He was starving, and basically everything sounded good, so he called up the Indian place they liked and ordered probably too much food. 

He looked around the flat again and noticed it was substantially tidier, which he took pride in. Phil certainly would appreciate coming home to a relatively tidy flat, something that definitely did not slip Dan’s mind as he reviewed his work. 

Realizing he still had the cologne advert in his hand, Dan walked to their rubbish bin to throw it away. As soon as his hand was over the bin, however, he paused. It really did smell wonderful. Was he sure he wanted to throw it away? The scent would probably linger on the paper for the next few days, at least, and he could just smell it occasionally until it was gone, right?

 _Who am I kidding, this thing will be practically taped to my face this week. It just smells so good, I might as well keep it for now._ With that thought in mind, Dan turned around and brought the paper to his room, taking a big sniff one last time before depositing it onto his bedside table for later. 

Just as he left his room, he heard the front door opening.

“Hello,” Phil called out cheerfully.

“Hey, Phil!” Dan called. He walked down the hallway to meet Phil at the door. 

“Hey! I hope you weren’t too bored here all alone the last few days,” Phil said as he dragged his luggage further into the flat. 

“Of course not! It was practically heaven without you here banging against walls, eating my cereal, and leaving cupboards open every five minutes,” Dan teased. Even if he wouldn’t admit it just yet, he really had missed his friend. 

Phil rolled his eyes, but at least looked a little sheepish. “Your mum’s a cupboard.”

Dan let out a hyena laugh, then finally pulled Phil forward into a hug. 

“I did miss you, though,” Dan said seriously, shoving his face into Phil’s neck. 

“I missed you, too, you spork,” Phil giggled, wrapping his arms around Dan. 

They stood in the main hallway for a minute, hugging and just breathing each other in again for the first time in almost a week. 

“Hey Dan?” Phil said hesitantly.

“Mmhmm?” Dan tightened his arms around Phil’s waist. 

“You smell like cologne.” Phil breathed deeply. “I don’t think either of us have that scent, though? It’s kind of faint, I think.”

Dan felt his face heat up. _Shit, did I really smell that advert for so long that Phil can smell it on me?_

“Oh, uh, I don’t know,” he said nervously. He began to waffle, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “I don’t take your stuff without asking, obviously, so I didn’t take your cologne or anything. I don’t even use cologne that much, you know that. Why would I use cologne when I’ve just been staying home all week? I don’t need cologne at home, you know? I’m not really sure what you’re smelling, tho-“ Dan stopped abruptly when Phil began to move. 

Phil pulled back from the hug a little, just enough to see Dan’s face. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but..." Phil trailed off, trying to find the right words. Dan looked at him expectantly. “Do you have a secret boyfriend that you haven’t told me about yet?” Phil asked tentatively. He seemed unsure and a little uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact and shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Dan spluttered and backed away from the hug entirely. “What?! No!”

Phil held his hands out in a placating gesture. “It’s perfectly alright if you do, Dan. You- you know I support you-“ he continued, clearly entirely misinterpreting Dan’s response as a fear of homophobia rather than pure shock. 

Dan burst out laughing, flapping his arms in the air as if he was trying to pull more air into his mouth. “Oh my god, no, Phil! I haven’t left the flat in days and nobody’s been here. When would I have gotten a boyfriend, anyway?!” Dan shook his head and let out another snort of laughter. “Oh my god, this is ridiculous.” 

Phil stared at Dan with complete confusion in his eyes, hands still raised like he was calming a wild animal. “I’m... sorry? I’m lost. Why am I smelling new cologne, then?”

“God, this could only happen to me!” Dan managed to exclaim between giggles. “I was tidying and found a cologne advert and it smelled really good, so I’ve just been standing around with my nose buried in it for, like, half an hour?”

Phil’s expression was mostly vacant, except for the slightest downward tilt to his mouth that gave away his continued confusion, which made Dan laugh all the harder. 

“Here, I still have it in my room. You have to smell it, Phil, it’s really spectacular.”

Dan quickly led Phil to his room and handed him the advert. 

Clearly skeptical, Phil took the paper and brought it up to his nose. He took a small sniff, then his eyes fluttered closed and he took a deeper breath. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Phil exclaimed, taking another breath.

“I know!” Dan agreed excitedly. “It’s so good, I just want to smell it forever!”

Phil took the advert away from his face and looked at the text on it, then burst into laughter. “The tagline- hahahaha-” Phil struggled to speak through his laughter. “The tagline is ‘For the seductive and magnetic man’- hahaha- That’s so cheesy, oh my god!”

Dan giggled along with Phil. “I mean, it’s not wrong. It might as well be magnetic, with how much I kept it to my face earlier.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Much later, after they had stopped laughing and their Indian food had arrived and been consumed, Dan and Phil sat in their lounge watching anime. Dan had the cologne advert right against his nose again. It smelled _so good_ , who could blame him?

Phil glanced over at Dan and noticed the advert, chuckling quietly at Dan’s antics. “You’re really obsessed with that advert, aren’t you?”

“It smells so good, Phil, I can’t help it!” Dan whined. Phil’s laughter only increased. “Stop laughing at me, you spork!”

“I’m sorry, you just look really ridiculous like that!” _He really likes that cologne, hmm…_ Phil thought, the start of a plan formulating in his mind.

“You’d be doing this too if I let you have it, so don’t you start!” Dan argued indignantly.

Phil rolled his eyes. “It smelled good, but not _that_ good, Dan. I think you’ve exaggerated a little bit.”

“I definitely have not. This is the best damn thing I’ve ever smelled. It’s just so masculine but soft and it’s got this hint of vanilla-“ Dan sighed and sniffed the advert again. “It’s genuinely perfect.”

Phil side-eyed him. “Uh-huh, whatever you say Dan.”

 _Maybe I can use this to my advantage,_ thought Phil. 

That night, Phil snuck into Dan’s room while he was asleep and took a picture of the advert, making sure he could read the name of it later on. His plan was now underway. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Dan and Phil had settled back into their usual rhythm. Dan would spend hours at a time scrolling through tumblr on the sofa while Phil would look much more productive, sometimes even working all the way through his to-do list. That is, he’d be productive up until he went to the toilet for weirdly long amounts of time, returning with significantly higher statistics in all of his various gaming apps. 

They had been “working” all day and the sun was beginning to set as it approached 8pm. Phil was just returning from another long toilet break when he noticed the time and decided that it was late enough for them to be done for the day. 

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan replied, not looking up from his browsing position.

“Wanna watch a film or something?”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Dan kept scrolling. 

“Maybe Avengers or something? I’m in the mood for action.”

“Sounds good, if you set it up.” He liked some art of him in dungarees. _Maybe I should try dungarees in the future..._

“Deal,” Phil said. He strode across the lounge to put the film on. 

Phil’s movement caused the air to move, wafting an alluring scent in Dan’s direction. 

Dan’s head snapped up and he sniffed the air hungrily. “Did you get new cologne, Phil?” He looked over to see Phil bent over their television set, ass sticking out. The combination of the smells and Phil’s fine ass made Dan’s brain short-circuit.

“Hm?” Phil turned around innocently. “No, it’s the normal stuff. You must be smelling things.” He turned back to the TV, completely ignorant of the effect he was having on Dan.

Dan inhaled deeply again, then shook his head. The smell had dissipated. He closed his laptop and pulled a blanket off the edge of the sofa, deciding to get settled in for the film. 

When Phil had the movie queued up, he sat down next to Dan and pulled Dan’s blanket up so he could curl up under it, too. 

It wasn’t uncommon for them to cuddle while watching a film at home; they were rather affectionate for best friends and both preferred to hold something squishy while watching films, so they often hugged each other on nights like this.

What _was_ strange, however, was that Dan was having a hard time controlling himself.

Phil was attractive, sure, but Dan was well used to it by this point and he had gotten over his all-consuming crush ages ago. Or, at least, so he thought.

There was just something about Phil tonight that had Dan practically drooling. A few minutes into the film, Dan was already pressed much more firmly against his best friend than he ever was for films. Sure, they’d cuddled this close in the past, but that was only when they were drunk or one of them needed some extra human contact for mental health purposes. 

But now, Dan’s face was pressed tightly into Phil’s arm and his own arms were wrapped tightly around Phil’s torso.

Dan supposed he must be drunk somehow. He hadn’t had any alcohol, but maybe it was something in the air. Now that Phil was closer, he was smelling that fantastic scent again. Phil had said that his cologne was just the same as normal, though, so Dan was confused. Had he just never appreciated Phil’s cologne?

Dan breathed deeply throughout the whole film, savoring the intoxicating smell. He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, but that didn’t particularly matter since they’d watched it so many times. Instead, Dan was focused on trying to keep himself from crawling farther into Phil’s lap and physically shoving his nose into Phil’s skin or licking a stripe up his neck. 

He didn’t really notice when the film ended until Phil turned to him.

“Dan?” Phil’s amused voice broke the silence. 

Dan jumped, picking his head up from where it was burrowed in Phil’s shoulder. “What?” 

Phil smirked, but tried to hide it in a small smile. “It’s over. It’s been over for, like, five minutes. Do you ever plan on moving?”

Blushing, Dan pulled away from Phil and moved the blanket off his lap. “Sorry, I’ll just-”

Phil caught Dan’s wrist before he could stand fully. “No, Dan, I didn’t mean-” Phil huffed out a sigh, seeming frustrated with himself. “You don’t have to move if you don’t want to. I was just teasing you. We could watch something else, too, if you want?” Phil blinked his big, innocent, blue eyes up at Dan.

Phil seemed as reluctant to move as Dan was.

Dan relaxed back into Phil, resting his head back on Phil’s shoulder and draping the blanket back over his legs. “As long as we don’t have to move, I’m okay with anything.” Dan finished settling back in by snaking his arms back around Phil’s torso and taking in a deep breath against his neck.

“Of course. I’ll pull up Netflix,” Phil agreed. Once they had old episodes of Buffy playing, Phil sighed and cuddled back into Dan. 

_This is the best cuddle I’ve ever had_ , Dan thought briefly. He was just so comfortable resting against Phil, especially when Phil smelled as good as he did. _How haven’t I noticed Phil’s cologne before? It’s so entrancing and relaxing._ The warmth and calmness of the whole situation relaxed Dan so much and he couldn’t help it when he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

This began to happen fairly regularly in the Dan and Phil household. Dan would be on his laptop in the lounge and Phil would walk by, and suddenly Dan would practically attach himself to Phil, breathing deeply and swooning slightly. Everything Phil did was unbelievably attractive to Dan, from taking out the trash, to cooking, to sprawling out on the sofa. There was just an aura of masculinity and sexiness that pulled Dan in like a moth to a flame. 

Dan’s clinginess had gotten a little weird as a result. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of Phil. They had always been pretty close physically, of course, paying almost no attention to personal space, but this was on a whole other level. 

These days, Dan was often essentially wrapped around Phil. If Phil was cooking, Dan would come up and hug him from behind, burying his face in Phil’s neck. If Phil was editing, Dan would hug him and rest his chin on top of Phil’s head. Dan would seek out hugs from Phil more often than ever before. When Phil asked, Dan always gave an excuse about being tired or touch-starved or having an upset stomach before pulling Phil into a strong hug and breathing him in.

One day, Dan couldn’t take it anymore. Phil smelled too good and Dan had tried his hardest to contain himself, but his willpower slipped. 

Phil was making them both dinner, something that always made Dan feel special. Dan came into the kitchen a little before he knew Phil would be done cooking and, as usual, hugged him from behind, arms circling Phil’s waist. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Phil’s incredible masculine-but-soft scent. 

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said casually. “I’m just about done.” He’d gotten used to Dan’s clinginess surprisingly quickly.

“That’s okay, take your time,” Dan whispered back, not moving away from Phil. Dan enjoyed the way Phil shivered as Dan’s lips and breath brushed his neck when he spoke. Before his brain could catch up with his body, Dan began leaving kisses on the side of Phil’s neck, just to see how he’d react, starting from the base and working up to his jaw. 

Phil stopped stirring the sauce on the stove and tilted his head to the side, giving him more access. Dan took this as a sign of encouragement, continuing the journey of his mouth up to Phil’s jaw, which had a slight 5 o’clock shadow. Dan groaned at the scratchy stubble under his lips. It reminded him once again just how _hot_ Phil was. Phil turned his head slowly, leaning into Dan’s kisses, twisting around until their lips met. 

Dan froze, his brain finally catching up with his actions and making him panic. _I’m kissing Phil. Oh my god. I just threw myself on him, he’s probably so uncomfortable! I’ve taken this too far, I need to go back!_ He quickly pulled back, eyes snapping open. He wasn’t even sure when he’d closed them.

Phil’s eyes were gently closed, his lips still puckered from the kiss. Without hesitating, Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan again, who was still too shocked at his own behavior to pull away fully after their first kiss.

 _Phil’s kissing me. Oh my god._ With this realization, Dan loosened his arms around Phil’s waist, giving Phil the freedom to turn around so they could kiss easier. 

Dan was in heaven. 

When they finally pulled away, Dan was slightly dazed breathing heavily. 

“Well, that took you long enough,” Phil whispered teasingly, leaning his forehead against Dan’s. Phil had a cute little smile on his face. 

Dan blinked, confused and still reeling from the kiss. “What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for weeks, you spoon,” Phil giggled quietly. “Well, more like _years_ , but I’ve been trying harder these last few weeks.”

Dan blinked again, but couldn’t figure out what to say. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I bought that cologne you were addicted to. Remember? The one where I thought you had been visiting a boyfriend but you had actually just been smelling an advert?”

Dan blinked a third time, then his brain finally caught up. “Hey! You said you didn’t change your cologne! I’ve been going mad trying to figure out what happened this whole time!”

“Oops,” Phil giggled. “I guess I lied.”

“Damn, Phil. That was an ordeal. Do you have any idea how _fucking enchanting_ you smell? I can’t believe I haven’t jumped you yet. In fact-” Dan kissed Phil again, harder this time. He broke it off a few seconds later with a satisfying smack. “I can’t get enough of you. I’ve been attached to you for however many weeks now because you just-” _kiss_ “-smell-” _kiss_ “-so-” _kiss_ “-good.” 

They kissed again, for longer this time. Dan pushed Phil forward until Phil was crowded against the sink, thoroughly snogging him.

Phil pulled away just enough to whisper out, “Dan,” before his lips were otherwise occupied again. A few seconds later, he did it again. “Dan, wait, dinner-”

“Shit!” Dan said, pulling back and releasing Phil. He could smell whatever sauce Phil had been cooking beginning to burn. He quickly pulled it off the hob and stepped back to let Phil fix it. “Sorry.”

Phil shot Dan a disbelieving glance. “You’re totally not, but I forgive you anyway. We were having way more fun.”

Dan grinned. “That we were.”

Phil grinned back, then turned to his cooking. “Besides, this means I can give this cologne a positive review. The advert was totally accurate.” Phil casually stirred the slightly-burned sauce.

“Oh, really? What did it say, again?” Dan said with a teasing tone. He tried to think back to what it said, but found himself a little too distracted by the rush of affection he was feeling for Phil to be able to remember. 

Phil turned back to him with a sly smirk, now finished with his cooking. “‘For the seductive and magnetic man’. I think your behavior is proof of the accuracy of that statement, since you were definitely magnetized to me, you seductor.”

Dan spluttered and laughed. “Phil, _you’re_ the seductor, since _you_ seduced _me_ , not the other way around!”

Phil just smiled. “Oh, well, that’s just a matter of perspective.”

“For what it’s worth,” said Dan as he wrapped his arms around Phil once more, “I think you’re definitely a ‘seductive and magnetic man’ and I couldn’t be happier to have been seduced by you.” Dan leaned in and kissed Phil again. “Especially since it was with that fantastic cologne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
